Mug Shots
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Amelia's happy living with Don after Sam left her a second time, but one unexpected night national news tells her that Sam wasn't all that he seemed... now she starts to question everything she knew about him... and whether to trust him or turn him in
1. Chapter 1

**MUG SHOTS**

*Set in season 10*

 **~Chapter 1~**

"Hey, Amelia? Baby, come see this, quick," Don shouted down the hall, from the lounge room where he was watching the national news.

I put down the book I was reading and made my way to my husband.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting in his lap as he wrapped his hand around me.

"Watch this, that's that Sam guy, isn't it?" My heart raced at the sound of Sam's name. But then watched the replay as the announcer explains.

"... _Two fugitives, thought to be deceased seven years ago have been spotted by Police cameras in the area of Roswell, New Mexico three days ago."_

The screen behind her showed a police building in flames. And then changed to a surveillance camera seeing two men with guns making their way around the building.

One saw the camera and pointed it out to the other and they went on their way again, a little more hurried this time. They paused the camera to see their faces clearly.

 _"_ _If any citizen sees either of these two brothers, to phone their local Police immediately, their names, Sam Winchester, 31 years of age and Dean Winchester aged 35 of Lawrence, Kansas. When the police arrived on the scene they had disappeared from the area and now have a nation-wide manhunt for the brothers."_

The screen showed the two brother's in mug shots and from the date, from seven years ago in Little Rock. It showed my Sam, sad and younger and much shorter hair then what I was used to. The second one was of a man I'd only ever heard about, never seen, he wasn't what I expected with a smooched look on his young face.

" _If anyone has any information or has seen the two brothers anytime over the last seven years, it is encouraged to share their knowledge with the Police. Any personal with interactions with them will be highly questioned of their current round-a-bouts or communication methods."_

"Wow… that's him. H-he… He's a fugitive?" Wide-eyed and shocked, betrayed and ached, I stared at the screen. Unbelieving to what I was hearing. I barely noticed that Don was rubbing circles into my back.

After the articles was over, Don turned the TV off and turned to me.

"You okay?"

"Yeah–" I coughed, clearing my throat. "Yeah… I just – I just can't believe it."

"Can't believe the fact that he's a fugitive or the fact that he died seven years ago?"

"Both!" I gasped a sob, I lived with him for a year. And I just – It can't be true… There has to be a different side to the story I don't know about. I always knew there was I side to him I didn't know, and he even told me that I don't want to know.

Was it that he was a criminal, that he didn't want me to know… or… I don't know… I trusted him. And now I'm questioning everything. What if I was just a way to get out? What if he was hiding by being with me?

"What are you going to do?" Don asked gently.

"What do you mean?" I choked.

"Are you going to call the police?" Good question.

"I – I don't know."

"OK. Well, how about we get some sleep and in the morning you can think about it more. That sounds okay?" I managed a nod. Even though I had no idea how I was going to sleep tonight.

 **A/N: Alrighty, I know I usually give decent sized chapters, but I dnt know, I wanna change for once, and with the chapters this size, I could update quicker and more often…. Anyway, tell me what you think xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **I said I'd make the chapters shorter than usual xD i waited a few days to see the reaction, or, well... lack thereof... either way, heres the second chapter, hope you enjoy xD**

 **~Chapter 2~**

 _Knock, knock. Knockknockknock. Knock-knock. Knock, knock._

"Alright! I'm coming!" Annoyed, I swung my legs over the side of the empty bed. _Where's Don?_ I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and tried to settle my hair as I put on my leopard patterned, fluffy slippers.

 _Knock-knock. Knock-knockknock. Oh, come on. So impatient._

Careful not to fall down the stairs I got to the door, unlocked it and opened it annoyed.

"Wha—?" I stopped and suddenly all that anger and annoyance paused there. All paused when I saw Sam's face, sad and beaten and bloodied. "What the hell happened to you?!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind him. Turning to him, I stared, shocked and surprised. I thought I'd never see him again.

Wait a second… Last night… On the news… that wasn't a dream. "Wait… you were on the news last night," my expression turned horrified. "You're wanted, Sam. You're a fugitive!"

"Yeah, I know. Can I please sit down?" I noticed then he had a gunshot wound in his arm that he cradled. I nodded, a bit more forcefully then necessary.

Sam walked gingerly, careful not to put too much weight on his injured legs. I was still processing the fact that the man I – had, at least – loved was now, and in the past, a wanted fugitive on the run. From police, from the world, from the law, even. What on earth had he and his brother done? Wait… I thought Dean was dead… Then again, the police thought they were both dead…

"I'm guessing you have a lot of questions…" he started from where he was sitting on the edge of the couch, like a bird ready for flight.

"I thought you said Dean was dead," I blurted out, not thinking.

He smiled, without humor, with sad, tired eyes. "He was," he looked back at me and added. "Long story," I bet.

I sat on the other couch, making a point for him to continue.

"I wasn't kidding, Amelia. You don't want to know."

"Then why are you here?" I pointed out to him.

He sighed, leaning a little further into the couch. "Don left this morning around 6:30, he had a shower, made toast and got dressed to go. He tried to wake you but you pushed him off, he smiled and left you a note on the bench, then left."

I didn't say anything as I got up and walked into the kitchen. There, like Sam had said, was a note in Don's messy handwriting.

 _Amelia,_

 _I'm sorry, baby, I tried to say goodbye but you wouldn't wake, not that I thought you would. I got an urgent call this morning around 5. Said I had to be at Roswell by noon, so I had to leave soon as. I think this may be about the Winchesters. Maybe you should think about calling the cops, telling them. It's up to you, baby girl. I love you. Have a wonderful day._

 _Love, Don._

I folded the note and put it back on the bench, getting a glass of water for myself and the possibly dying man in the next room. I grabbed the first-aid kit from the pantry and put some toast in.

I walked across the cold tiles into the lounge room, handing the beaten man the glass, he mumbled a thanks and took it tentatively. I put the first-aid on the coffee table and sat down again.

"How'd you know that?" I finally asked. He swallowed his water.

"I was spying," he told me honestly.

"Why were you spying?"

"I honestly don't know." We had an awkward pause.

"Where's your brother?" he looked up.

"Back at the motel, sleeping. He was hurt worse than I was, but he managed to get us out of there, like usual," he laughed a bit at the last bit, like it was funny.

"Why are you a fugitive, Sam?" I asked quietly. And he looked down at his glass, sighing.

 **A/N: remember, love lots xD review, fave, follow xD i love you, you beautiful ppl xD**


End file.
